Velvet Truths and Wool Misconceptions
by The Scrybe
Summary: Severus Snape is a private man. But what happens when his almost identical twin comes to teach at the school? And where does Hermione Granger fall into the story?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Twin Snapes Series: Velvet Truths and Wool Misconceptions

Author: Scrybe

Rating: MA

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Severus Snape is a private man. But what happens when his almost identical twin comes to teach at the school? And where does Hermione Granger fall into the story?

Prologue:

The halls of Hogwarts weren't the same anymore, since the war. The sense of security was shattered and stored away like some secret kept from incoming students. The war itself dawned on the dark night of the Halloween feast in year six of Harry Potter's stay, and Voldermort, almost invincible, came crashing through the enchanted ceiling like an angel inversely falling from hell. Severus Snape stood by his headmaster, his wand at the ready, the dark mark still burning daggers into his arm for not arriving at the meeting place he knew his fellow deatheaters would be. The war lasted only an hour. Not many fell at the hands of the deatheaters, whom the student body knew were coming. But those who did fall, were added burdens to Severus Snape's shoulders.

When the aurors came to clean the mess made by the student body, and picked up the ashy remains of the infamous Tom Riddle, the headmaster gathered his students outside, to the largest hill at Hogwarts, and they celebrated their win, and mourned their losses. Of the fallen were: Neville Longbottem, Argus Filch, Susan Bones, Millicent Bulstrode, the head of Ravenclaw house and Gregory Goyle.

The days that followed were slow and steady. The rogue deatheaters fled, and were captured soon afterwards, and all seemed well for the students and teachers at Hogwarts. Severus Snape sat in his sitting room, his lesson plans on his lap, and a glass of brandy at his arm. He waited for the headmaster to step through his fireplace, and tell him of the news of his surprise. He never expected him to bring who he brought with him.

"Severus, brother! It is so good to see you."

"Sarcassius?"

"Not happy to see your twin I see. Very well, I have news for you."

"Oh?" His anger was mounting.

"Yes, the headmaster has deemed me fit to teach, I will be starting in a few weeks, overseeing my old house, Ravenclaw. Isn't it wonderful?"

And at that moment, Severus lunged toward his brother, wrapping his hands around his neck, and squeezing. It was time for revenge.

A/N: Please review! If I get no reviews I will not continue with this story. One will be enough, but more would be appreciated!


	2. Chapter one: Velvet Truths

Title: Twin Snapes Series: Velvet Truths and Wool Misconceptions

Author: Scrybe

Rating: M

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Severus Snape is a private man. But what happens when his almost identical twin comes to teach at the school? And where does Hermione Granger fall into the story?

Thanks to Queenofwitches and lovethelab for reviewing.

And special thanks goes to fujutsu for being my first review. This chapter's for you.

Chapter Two:

Sarcassius' neck yielded long deep impressions in the familiar prints of Severus' hands, while Severus' bottom jaw was lined with flashing angry scratches that lead to the tip of his chin. Neither of them made to move a muscle, as Albus Dumbledore stood between them, his twinkling eyes somewhat dulled by the physical disagreement that had happened just moments before. Severus looked to his identical, well almost identical brother whom had he not seen since the feast of their seven year stay at Hogwarts over twenty years prior. Severus acknowledged the differences between them. Sarcassius had long flowing baby fine ebony hair that reached his mid back. The tresses were pulled away from his face in a silk gray ribbon now disheveled from their episode. What separated him from Severus were his eyes. An azure blue shown back at him under perfectly arched eyebrows and a god-sculpted nose that even Severus was jealous of. His skin was a plump peach and his high cheekbones grimaced back at his brother. The headmaster turned to him, and broke his revere.

"What do you have to say for yourself Severus?"

"I have nothing to say but this. He Will Not Work With me."

"Now Severus..."

"If you choose to hire this...this... "man" , then I shall offer my resignation right now."

"If I remember correctly Severus, you owe this man a debt." Sarcassius spoke from his perch behind the headmaster.

"And if I remember correctly, Sarcassius, you are the reason I owe 'my' debt."

"SILENCE! The both of you. Now you will both work for me, and that is final. Now, I brought you two together to inform you, Severus, that your brother will be taking over you duties as Potions Master so that you may head the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Now please, discuss your lesson plans, and be done with it."

Looking to the floor, defeated, Severus agreed and gave Sarcassius his lesson log for the school year. After it was once again quiet, Severus sat and thought back to the time when they were still in school.

Another year has come and gone...

For Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and GRYFFINDOR!

Let the years be cheerful and merry

Let me pick your house...LIKE BERRIES

Come now children, sit on my chair,

I'll tell you of your houses, with the sniff of your hair...

The hat sung its song, and the first child was called up. "Samantha Bones, Hufflepuff, Gregory Goyle (sr.) Slytherin" And when Sarcassius Snape sat on the stool, the hat debated quietly before it shouted out "RAVENCLAW". In the back of the hall, Sylvian Snape stood and watched as his son, the youngest of the twin boys, as he made a mockery of the family name. He was the first to break the chain of Slytherins, and hopefully the little bookworm would be the last. Next was Severus. He sat on the stool confidently, full of grace, full of pride, and the hat bellowed out his house "SLYTHERIN" Sylvian was happy. After the feast, Sylvian walked up to the eldest twin, and congratulated him on a job well done. Ignoring Sarcassius, he baited Severus goodbye, and left the school. All Severus Ebonan Snape could offer his brother Sarcassius Iviorion Snape was a quick "Don't worry about it," and they went off to their separate dormitories.

**Severus took another sip of brandy from the glass..**

"Are you an idiot!"

"I did only what father asked of me Severus, and I cannot believe that you would not do the same."

"Sarcassius, father did not want you to become a Deatheater. You were supposed to be his trophy son, the one that would make it academically. Are you a complete dunderhead that you can't even begin to understand what you've done!"

"I am sick and tired of being in your shadow Severus! Severus the genius! Severus, master of dark arts and Potions. Severus could lead us to victory with the Dark Lord. Severus this and Severus that. Well Severus, I am tired of you!"

"Do you know what they may do to you. And you've taken the mark!"

"I haven't yet, brother, I thought you would join me first."

"Sarcassius, Father will have my head if I let you go through with this. Do you know how much he wants us to succeed. You are supposed to be minister of magic, you are so intelligent that you would have done it. And I can't believe that the smartest person I know, other than myself, is doing the dumbest thing imaginable."

"I'm not taking it back Severus."

"Do you even know what a Deatheater does?"

"Well they serve the Dark Lord of course."

"But how?"

"Severus, Lucius is waiting for me, I am supposed to be initiated tonight. Will you let me leave?"

"Not yet. Tell me what they do, tell me that you know, and I'll let you go."

"They protect him, they cover up his messes. That's what they do."

"You are so wrong. They rape women Sarcassius, they burn houses down, they torture muggles and slit the throats of little children."

"That's all folk tales-"

"It is not! Father has told me of the things he has done himself. You were supposed to be the smart one Sarcassius. How could you be so stupid."

"Are you lying to me Severus?"

"I never do."

"What am I going to do? I won't go."

"You can't back down now, they know you know too much, they'll kill you Sarcassius."

"Well... you do it then. You were supposed to be one anyway, go in my place."

"I will not. This is not my burden to bare."

"Severus, please, I did not know. How could I have? Don't make me do this. Please brother. Do it for us, do it for father."

"I will not Sarcassius. I will not suffer for you stupid mistakes. You will learn on your own this time."

"Wasn't it you that said mere moments ago that I shouldn't go? Wasn't it you?"

"Yes it was. Go tell father, tell him, so he may punish you, so that he may get you off the hook. Tell him."

With that, Severus Snape walked away.

"If you don't Severus, I will tell father of you affair with her. I shall tell him of your hands, dirtied of muggle skin, I will tell him what you did with her, what you enjoyed with her. Don't make me Severus, I will do it."

"What!" He drew his wand.

"I love you brother, as a brother should. But you will not let me go through this, alone or otherwise. Don't make me tell him. The punishment he will receive from you will be much more than any Deatheater or Lord Voldermort himself can prescribe. Don't make me do it."

"Sarcassius..."

"Your appointment is running late. Meet Lucius at the front gates."

"He will know I am not you."

"No, all I told him was what I looked like, and where I wanted to meet, go forth brother, take my place. But if you so much as whisper my name I shall go to father, and I shall tell him."

Severus turned his back on his brother, walking slowly toward the exit. He felt the wand still pointing at his back as he departed. He had thought about Lily, the night they had shared before he came to his senses and left her. She went crying to James, he was sure, but she was safe. He bowed his head and met Lucius Malfoy at the front gates. A short time after, they met at the initiation place by way of portkey...

Severus still wore the chain, the portkey from so long ago, the portkey that lead him to the place where he was now. He took another sip of brandy, and closed his eyes. He owed his burdens to his brother, and to his brother they would go.

A/N: This is so much fun. I need reviews, two chapters in one day, and I am about to write another one, keep them coming!


	3. Class is in session

Title: Twin Snapes Series: Velvet Truths and Wool Misconceptions

Author: Scrybe

Rating: M

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Severus Snape is a private man. But what happens when his almost identical twin comes to teach at the school? And where does Hermione Granger fall into the story?

Chapter three:

"Does Snape's hair look longer to you?"

"Not really Harry, well not with his head down like that."

"No look closer Hermione. His nose doesn't even look crooked from here."

"That's because I am not the Professor you are looking for."

The children sitting in the classroom looked on with shocked surprise as the teacher looked to them, blue eyes rivaling even that of Albus Dumbledore's. His hair fell in loose tresses. The locks falling over his shoulder and onto the black robes he wore. He removed the outer robe to reveal a loose gray dresshirt, black slacks, and sensible shoes. He pulled a ribbon from his waist, and wrapped his hair inside of it. He turned to his students.

"There will be no silly wand waving in this class..."

And then, he laughed. The laugh sounded coarse and rough, he sounded nothing like his twin, the laugh hurt their ears and jostled their nerves. It sounded like wool rubbing on sandpaper. But the girls who sat close enough to see almost swooned at the subtle differences of the new potions teacher.

"I have heard my brother has given you students quite a scare in your day. Very well, I will teach nothing like him. There will be no stresses in my class, for stress and tension around potion making can be a dangerous combination, right Mr. Crabbe?"

Vincent looked to him, and smirked, not so much afraid of him as he was Snape.

"Nevertheless, we will proceed with caution in this class and follow all rules expected of you. Unfortunately, the Headmaster was not able to introduce me properly, but I am Professor Snape, to you, to reduce any confusion, may call me Professor Sarcassius. Our first lesson for the day is to introduce yourselves."

The students of the double potions class looked from left to right, then back to the professor.

"Very well then, I'll start. My name, is Sarcassius Snape. I am the twin of your former Potions Master, and I enjoy Potions and transfiguration. Now you, Miss?"

"Well, I am Parvarti Patil, and I like magical makeup."

"And I am Harry Potter, and um, I like quidditch."

"I'm Ron, Ronald Weasley, and I also like quidditch."

"I am Draco Malfoy, and I enjoy... quidditch."

"I am Vincent Crabbe, and I am best at remembering things in History of Magic."

"I am Pansy Parkinson, and I like to um...can you skip me?"

"I am Hermione Granger, and I enjoy reading."

"Very well, very well. No more introductions. You may all have a seat. Now, I wish for you two write an essay, two feet long, on what you've done so far in the year. The first foot should just explain what you've done, the second should explain what you liked and disliked about it. When you are finished, you may talk amongst yourselves."

With that, the class began.

After potions, the buzz between the students had begun a frenzy. The girls were swooning over a more attractive Snape, while the boys were talking of his less crucial way of teaching. The jolly manner ceased once they arrived at Defense Against the Dark Arts. He stood next to a box, covered by a black sheet. He had on his usual black frock cloak, his usual boots and his usual robes. He was Snape. The students poured into the classroom, and took a seat. After the entire class arrived, he wasted no time in started the lesson.

"Today we will be learning about the Amagari. It's origin dates back to London, thousands of years ago. It's greatest power is its scream. If you cannot stop it before two minutes, it will leave you deaf. Its next defense is its hold. If it grabs you and bites you, a venom will be released into your veins, and you will faint at contact. WELL! Why aren't you writing this down?"

They began scribbling on the page, all at the same time, all at the same urgency. And like liquified velvet and deliberate lisp, Professor Severus Snape pulled back the sheet, and released the Amagari.

"BEGIN!"

And thus began the year of the twin Snapes.

A/N: Just a connecting chapter, longer chapter coming next, Hermione will begin to show up! YAY!


	4. Just a bit of Sibling rivalry

Title: Twin Snapes Series: Velvet Truths and Wool Misconceptions

Author: Scrybe

Rating: M

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Severus Snape is a private man. But what happens when his almost identical twin comes to teach at the school? And where does Hermione Granger fall into the story?

Chapter Four:

The Great Hall filled with students and teachers alike. The High table was packed, and students watched amazingly as the twin Snapes sat down to eat, beside each other, each turning in the opposite direction as if to avoid the other. Professor Dumbledore stood, and began to speak:

"I am pleased to introduce you to our new Potions master-"

"He's no master..." Severus muttered from under his breadth.

"Ehem, our new Potions teacher, Professor Sarcassius Snape."

A round of applause sounded in the hall, much to Severus' dislike. After the noise had calmed, his brother turned to him.

"Jealous are we?"

"Rot in Hates Sarcassius."

"Oh, you shall be there first brother. Do you know those young three, the Gryffindors?"

"Why?"

"Well, that young one, the girl, she is quite talented. I am thinking of taking her under my wing."

"Your bat wings I assume?"

"No need to call names Sevvy."

"You will not go near her."

Why's that Severus, calling claims are we?"

"You sound like Lucius more and more these days."

"Well, I was only speaking academically, Severus. Don't worry, I wont be tainted by a muggleborn, unlike someone I know."

"You wont get to me Sarcassius. And besides, she is going to be under Minerva's paw before she falls under your...wing. So don't try your luck."

"I wonder if she's a good as Lily was..."

"What did you say?"

"You know, that redhead, the muggle you chose to bed. Yes. Did you ever notice her son's resemblance? Quite charming in bed I'd say. Don't you agree?"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Now, now Sevvy, don't talk about mother that way."

With that, Severus reached for his wand, and disabled his brother. The hall watched in silence and he removed his mouth by magic. His wand made another move to control the hand of his brother, and repeatedly knock it into his face. Albus Dumbledore soon took Severus' wand, and told them to follow him.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah Harry everybody saw it. What spell did he use?"

"I know what that is!" Ron said from in front of them.

"What was it then Ron?"

"Hermione, I have too many brothers not to know what that was."

"Well tell us then!" Hermione and Harry said simultaneously.

"It was the badger spell. And the unspeakable spell. He'll have to give him back his lips for him to put them back on. Bloody genius!"

"Ron, you just called Snape a genius."

"Right Hermione, I meant to say, what a sod."

"There's something weird about Professor Sarcassius. Did you notice?"

"No not really, quite the nice fellow, I like him better than Snape."

"Ron, you don't think he's weird?"

"Nope not at all."

"Well...why haven't we heard of him before?"

"Why should we have Mione?"

"Well most siblings of Potions Masters are mentioned. Why hasn't he?"

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't live here."

"Maybe. I'm going to find out."

"Good luck." Ron said after shoving a spoon-full of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

**At the headmaster's office**

"Severus I could suspend you for this! You publically started a fight."

"Headmaster, I never laid a hand on him!" Severus said with a smirk.

"Be that as it may, I will be removing you from the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"No problem to me. The time will be well used."

"And also, you shall be taking over Argus' duties for the time being. Including all student detentions. You are dismissed."

"Fine."

He got up to leave.

"And Severus... do give me your brother's mouth back so I may take it to Madame Pomfrey."

With that, he handed the piece of flesh to the headmaster, and made off to his new quarters.

Severus' new quarters were adorned in grays and blacks. The furniture, the bedspreads, and even, the table cloths. The specific part of the castle was unused, and he greatfully had it to himself. But just as he poured himself a glass of whiskey, there was a knock at the door.

He walked to the door of his office, and opened it. She stood there, her once frizzy hair slightly more manageable, her height somewhat odd for a girl. Her lanky body had odd curves here and there, but all the same she was the same average Granger who had tormented him for years before.

"May I help you?"

"Um, yes Professor, I thought I'd deliver this to you personally."

He took the letter from her hands and walked to sit at his desk. He opened it slowly, not noticing her sitting in the chair in front of his desk. He read the words over and over again.

_Professor Severus E. Snape,_

_Your student, Hermione J. Granger has met all requirements of graduation, and wishes to apprentice you for the remainder of this year, and the following four years to receive the title as Potions Mistress. If you agree to the terms of a standard apprenticeship, please sign on the line below. If you will not accept this student for further studies, please return this letter unsigned. _

_Albus Dumbledore, _

_Headmaster _

He folded the letter back into it's three quarters, and looked to the nervous student before him. Just as he was about to speak, she began:

"I wasn't sure if an apprenticeship with you would be possible since Professor Sarcassius started teaching potions. But the headmaster assured me that since you are at Master status, I can still commence training."

"Have you talked to Professor Sarcassius as of yet?"

"Well, I saw him in the hall coming back from Madame Pomfrey. I stopped and asked him and he said he'd be delighted to take on an apprentice, and that I may start immediately. Although, he is not a Master so I thought it better to train under you, if that is at all possible, Sir."

"I have taken on one student as an apprentice in all of my years of teaching. He failed miserably. Tell me, Miss Granger, why do you want to pursue a career in potions, and not transfiguration, medical magic, or research?"

"Well Professor, I have already asked Professor McGonagall for an apprenticeship and she replied that I have already mastered the field. I'd rather not be a mediwitch, and Potions suites me just fine, Sir."

"Are you aware of the terms of a traditional apprenticeship?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know they are unbreakable and strenuous?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know that I will purposely make this hard for you?"

"Y-Yes Sir."

"Very well."

With that he signed the line at the bottom of the paper, and it glowed a luminescent green, and disappeared.

"You will report here every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, and you will report to the edge of the forbidden forest on the alternating days not including Sunday. I will tell you all you will need. You may go."

"Thank you Professor."

"And Miss Granger-"

"Yes Professor?"

"Find it in your best interests not to ask for help from my brother."

With an odd look, she nodded her head and left the office satisfied with her decision to stay at Hogwarts.

A/N: Another chapter done! YAY! I know all of you have questions, don't worry, you will soon understand why Sarcassius is so spiteful.

PLEASE REVIEW!

The Scrybe.


	5. Wool Misconceptions

Title: Twin Snapes Series: Velvet Truths and Wool Misconceptions

Author: Scrybe

Rating: M

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Severus Snape is a private man. But what happens when his almost identical twin comes to teach at the school? And where does Hermione Granger fall into the story?

Chapter Five:

"Severus is that you?"

"What do you think?"

"Step into the light, brother, let me see you."

"Do not tell me what to do."

"You sound hurt, Severus, let me see you."

His brother stepped from the shadows, his bloodied and broken nose shown blue on his alabaster face. His hair was slightly matted down from what Sarcassius assumed was blood. His uniform vest was cut down the middle, and the shirt under it was torn sleeveless. He looked to his arm, the dark mark stood out like a muggle tattoo, the branding recent, it still bled.

"Well?"

"Well what, you're off the hook. Happy now?"

"What happened at the initiation?"

"Don't worry about it."

Severus made to leave.

"Fine, walk away. I don't care!"

Severus continued to walk away.

**Present day:**

It had been weeks since Sarcassius had begun his reign at Hogwarts. Many of the girls swooned over him, while most of the young male students commended him on job well done in the classroom. Severus was not jealous, he was relieved. Other than the extra detentions with students, he was very content with his more relaxed life. After the war, he looked to the now fading dark mark, its ink fading into the skin, like an old battle scar. It would never burn again, his fight was over. He thought back to all of the women he had to hurt, all of the families he destroyed. All the pain he had caused. It was behind him now..."his" debt was paid, it was time to lead his life.

A knock at the door broke him from his revelations. He shouted a quick "enter" and his brother walked through.

"Hello Sevvy. What have you been up to?"

"Don't call me that, leave my chambers."

"Why you've already invited me in, how about some tea?"

"I have none."

"Wine?"

"Don't drink it."

"Whiskey?"

"Only one sip left."

"Fine then brother. I just thought I'd come by to tell you of the detention I'd be having with your beloved."

"My beloved?"

"Yes. Hermione. Oh, I apologize, Miss Granger to you."

"And why does she have detention?"

"Oh, she was caught sleeping in my class."

"She no longer has your class Sarcassius."

"I understand that, this was weeks ago, but I postponed it."

"Over the past few weeks I have taking a liking to the witch, haven't you."

"Sarcassius ...leave her be."

"Why brother, where would the fun be in that. I just want to play, get my bat wings a little damp if you catch my meaning."

"Get out. Or I'll go to the headmaster and report you."

"Oh well go right ahead, nothing is out of the ordinary"

"Why must you torment me? I have done nothing to you."

"You have done nothing? You have done everything to me Severus don't you remember?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about. After the fame and the glory, after she saw you for what you were, she still wouldn't come to me. I loved her more than you ever could, and she still wanted you. Even after you became a Deatheater Severus, she followed you around, and I followed her. And she never came to me."

"W-What?"

"I took her once Severus. I took her from you and Potter. I had her on the floor of the bathrooms. She thought I was you, well until the charm wore off. She was mine first Severus. And you stole her away from me, just like you stole everything else."

"You said that you hated muggles. You said the she was filthy, you said you hated her."

"I did. Only because I knew she'd never be mine. Well you know what Severus, I found my own muggle. You can't take her away from me."

"I do not love Hermione Granger!"

"I never said you did. But I will have her, she will love me, and you'll never be able to take her from me."

"For most of your life Sarcassius, you have been angry at me for this? For something I had no say in? How dare you!"

Severus moved to hit him.

"Do it and I will go to your Headmaster."

He retreated.

"Fine. I will go to him myself, and I shall tell him what you are trying to do."

"Try to prove it brother. In the meantime, I'll be off shagging your student. Have a nice day brother, and do say that we can do this again."

With that, he waltzed out of his office, leaving his brother in a state of confusion.

A/N: I am averaging two chapters a day! Keep the reviews coming, I may keep up the work.


	6. The Wager

Title: Twin Snapes Series: Velvet Truths and Wool Misconceptions

Author: Scrybe

Rating: M

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Severus Snape is a private man. But what happens when his almost identical twin comes to teach at the school? And where does Hermione Granger fall into the story?

Chapter Six:

"Your detention tonight is to alphabetize my potions ingredients, then come back when you are finished, and I will assign you another duty to attend to."

"Yes Professor."

"You may skip formalities, Hermione, you may call me Sarcassius."

"Okay..."

Hermione walked over to the shelves and began to work. Shelf by shelf she noticed that the ingredients were already alphabetized. Walking back to the professor, she began:

"Sir, your ingredients are already alphabetized."

"I see, I must have already assigned the task. Very well, come sit and help me grade these first years' essays. May I trust that you have no favorites?"

"Yes sir."

"Sarcassius, Hermione, Sarcassius."

She took a seat in front of his desk and took the quill he offered, and began to grade papers. Two hours later she looked up to find the potions professor staring back at her.

"Sir-Sarcassius?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful brown eyes?"

"No, no they haven't."

"Well they should."

"I have to go professor, Professor Snape is waiting for me by the forbidden forest."

"Do stop by again."

Hermione walked quickly to the forbidden forest, muttering her apologies as she saw Professor Snape. He bit back his quip and began walking quickly into the forest.

"I understand you've served your detention tonight Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir, with Professor Sarcassius."

"Very well, the next lateness will not be excused."

"I understand."

"Very well. Tonight you will be branded. Follow me."

"Excuse me Professor?"

"Don't look so incredulous. You yourself said that you knew about traditional apprenticeships, did you not?"

"Yes, yes I did, but no where did it say I would be branded."

"Well you did not research your subject correctly. Now, remove your outer robes, lower your blouse and stand by the lake."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Now do as I say."

Reluctantly she pulled her robes away, and pulled her shirt around her shoulders.

"Tisk tisk Miss Granger, you really didn't do your homework. Pull your shirt down to your waist and bend over slightly."

She hesitantly bent over in front of her Professor, her bra glowing white in the moonlight. She felt the first burns of a magical branding, biting her lip as her Professor said the incantation that went along with it.

"Repeat after me, Miss Granger."

For the next half hour she stood over the rock, bent at an odd angle muttering everything her professor intended her to. She was like a slave to him now, no way to break the apprenticeship, no way except death, and she really didn't feel like dying at the current moment. After the private ceremony was over, she pulled up her shirt, and turned to the professor, her cheeks flaming red.

"Are you sure that was necessary Professor Snape?"

"From now on you will have to address me as Master Snape, Miss Granger."

"Ugh!"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing Master Snape."

"Very well. Tonight we shall be searching for unicorn dung. You will fill exactly one sack of it up, and bring it to me. I shall be in the west wing of the forest. Do try not to get lost. Meet here at midnight if you do not find anything."

They walked in separate directions. The forest was quiet, except for the occasional noise from its inhabitants. She walked quickly in the direction she came, never straying from the path she made. Here and there she came across dropping, levitating them, and placing them in the sack. All the while Severus Snape was on the opposite side of the woods staring into an intense pair of crystal blue eyes.

"Would you like to make a wager brother?"

"What wager is that?"

"Who can bed her first."

"I will not stoop as low as to sleep with a child in order to beat you Sarcassius, I can beat you in anything else though."

"Haha Sev, you always were the cocky one. Well you no longer look eighteen brother, you cannot beat me in this match."

"What will I win when I beat you?"

"Ha! _When_ you beat me, how comical. If by some chance of the gods you win, I shall grant you wish of my departure."

"Very well."

"So you agree?"

"Yes, if it is the only way to rid you from the castle, then I agree. And besides, Miss Granger is of age."

"I will draw the contracts."

"I do not trust you Sarcassius."

"Ah, the snake calling the bird sneaky, how quaint. Very well, I will leave it to you."

"Fine. We start tomorrow."

"Oh and brother?"

"What?"

"What shall _I_ win when I win?"

"You shall get Miss Granger of course."

"That isn't good enough."

"Well if you win, I shall leave."

"Still not good enough Severus, everyone knows that your are just repaying a debt to that old fool."

"Yes, your debt. What do you want if you win, although we both know you will not."

"Hmmm, well Severus, I'll just leave that to when I come to claim my prize."

"Very well."

"Good night Severus. No cheating now, we start tomorrow!"

He walked away from him, and when he drifted out of sight, Severus all but slapped himself in the face. He did not swoon women with flowers and candy! How was he to get Miss Granger to like him if she despised him so? He wanted to curse his competitiveness. This would be a challenge indeed. After Lily, Severus had made it a point not to meddle with women, they were pawns in Voldermort's game. He succumbed to a life of celebacy in order to protect anyone who he could fall in love with. It had been too long since he had a woman, even those at the revels were spared their sex. He had to do the unimaginable. He had to go to Minerva.

End of Chapter six.

A/N: Sorry for the two delay, the next chapter is already halfway done and will be posted later on on Friday night. Next chapter: Severus finally gets sneaky! More from the past! And Hermione goes crazy! Stick around for the next episode!

BTW: I am a guy, Anon, to answer your question. And I'd like to thank those who are leaving reviews, they drive me to sit and write something new for you all every night. I appreciate the feedback, and I hope to hear from you all (and those newcomers) in the future.


	7. Glamour

Title: Twin Snapes Series: Velvet Truths and Wool Misconceptions

Author: Scrybe

Rating: M

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Severus Snape is a private man. But what happens when his almost identical twin comes to teach at the school? And where does Hermione Granger fall into the story?

Chapter seven:

"Do you love me Severus?"

"Why Lily, of course I do."

"Then why do you ignore me?"

"You know I cannot be with you openly, my father detests it. We will flee together, we will run away and we will be happy Lily."

"Really? You're never this wistful Severus."

"I've made my mind Lily, you and I, we will be together."

He leaned over to her, kissing her lightly, their movements in sync, synchronized yet reciprocal. They moved in ways that only making love can describe. When the motion of their rocking ceased, and she lay with her head resting on her shoulder, Severus heard the whispered accusation, and soon after, he fled.

He watched them as they made love, their tender moment sickened him, he watched as she climaxed, calling his name, her eyes fluttering and closing, her rocking coming to a stop. He watched as she dismounted him, and lay beside him, her quivering body next to him. She drifted off to sleep, her head resting on his chest. It was then that Sarcassius spoke to his brother:

"Traitor."

Severus fled. He hadn't seen his brother in the shadow of the bathrooms, he hadn't known he'd followed him there. Lily woke, looking for her beloved, and when she saw him gone, she began to sob. Casting the glamour, Sarcassius walked to her, his newly acquired obsidian eyes looked back into her deep orbs. He said nothing. He knew at that moment, if he spoke the smooth velvet that came from Severus' mouth wouldn't tumble out, and he'd be had. So instead, he spoke with his hands. He made love with her that night, thinking all the while of his brother's betrayal, Lily was his, and Severus stole her, he'd pay. He moved in rhythms he did not know he had, and when she shivered under his touch and quaked under his chest, his glamour fell, along with his silence. And when the crystal blue eyes belonging to Sarcassius Snape stared back into Lily's, she moved from him, embarrassment and shock evident on her face. She picked up her clothes along the way, tears stinging her eyes, blame in her eyes. She went to James that night, and from then on, James and Sirius made Severus' life a living hell.

**Present Day:**

"Minerva, I have something of importance to discuss with you."

"Well, do sit Severus, I have the time."

He took a seat.

"Well, my brother and I have made a gentlemanly wager."

"That seems of little importance-"

"I'm not finished. Well we made a wager on a certain...woman."

"I see. What are the terms?"

"Well the terms are that we have to bed her to win the bet. But I have the fondest idea on how to woo a woman."

"Why Severus Snape coming to me for advice, I must mark the day."

"Never mind, I shouldn't have come." He rose to leave.

"Sit Severus. Who is the woman?"

"I cannot say."

"Why can't you?"

"Her age is questionable."

"Should I go to the headmaster with this Severus?"

"This does not concern any of his...students."

She looked at him funny.

"Well, try poetry, flowers, or candy, or the gods forbid, try being nice."

"I want to woo her, while being me."

"Well Severus, I'd suggest being less... blunt with your ... compliments."

"Very well. Thank you Minerva."

"Anytime."

He walked to the dungeons, and opened his old office door. Sarcassius sat atop a desk, staring at a piece of parchment.

"Good afternoon brother. Have the papers drawn yet?"

"No, I want to agree to the terms."

"Fine. My only terms are that when I say bed, I mean sex, and I want to bind the contract, so that you cannot show it to Dumbledog upstairs."

"Do not insult him in my presence Sarcassius. And very well. My only term is that she has to be willing. Oh and no glamour charms Sarcassius, you were always the little cheater."

"Fine."

With that, they drew up the papers, both signing the bottom. With an instantaneous glow, the contract binding and folding, They went their separate ways, Severus in search of his apprentice, Sarcassius to plan his method of seduction.

End of chapter seven

A/N: Whew, that was a tough one. The next chapter, the plot thickens! The two men battle for Hermione's heart. Dumbledore finds out! Expect

BTW: Thanks to the new reviews I received from new readers. And thanks bunches to those who continue to review. The more you review the faster the chapters!


	8. Complications

Title: Twin Snapes Series: Velvet Truths and Wool Misconceptions

Author: Scrybe

Rating: M

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Severus Snape is a private man. But what happens when his almost identical twin comes to teach at the school? And where does Hermione Granger fall into the story?

Chapter eight:

He couldn't quite place the voice of the guttural moaning as he approached his brother's dungeon office, those same offices that used to belong to him. Sarcassius was behind that same door, apparently shagging someone senseless. And for all the world he wished it wasn't Hermione, his brother's fate seeming to be worse than anything as breaking a virgin Gryffindor's proverbial "cherry". He listened, somewhere between shadow and crawlspace, as what sounded like a desk being repeatedly banged against the wall. The "Oh Oh's coming from the young woman receiving the repeated thrusts was deep, and throaty, raw- exotic. In his state of panic he couldn't really place the voice, only knowing for sure it was one of his students. He didn't have the contract with him, so he did not know if he'd already lost the bet, only three days after it begun. Soon enough, the moaning stopped, and Severus' determined ears heard the panting that soon followed.

Severus stood in the corridor, waiting for the mysterious student to leave the dungeon, trying his best not to lunge out at his brother. She kissed him goodbye, pulled her hood up, and quickly scurried toward the stairs. After he footsteps had long faded into the halls, Severus went to the office door, and right up to his brother's desk.

"So... who was she, Sarcassius?"

"A good shag I might say, why?"

"In which house?"

"I believe she is in a house of her own."

"Sarcassius..."

"Fine, fine brother, don't go and get angry, it was Miss Parkinson."

"Really? Were you aware she is underage?"

"Quite the contrary Sev, she is quite older than what she seems, behind the makeup that she sweats off is a young piece of girl, but I know her age."

"There are laws against teacher student relationships."

"What we have is an agreement. Now enough about me what were you here for?"

"I was here to tell you that Dumbledore wants to see us in his office in exactly. . . two minutes."

"Very well. Lets go."

They walked somewhat hurriedly to the headmaster's office, Severus whispering the silly password as they approached the gargoyle. The headmaster did not welcome them with lemon drops and candy sweets, his eyes did not twinkle and he did not smile. They sat silently, Severus more afraid of the headmaster at that moment than he had been at anything else in his unfortunate life.

"It has come to my attention, gentlemen, that there is a small bet between the two of you, am I correct?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Headmaster."

"Please, don't lie Sarcassius. It is very unpleasant. Severus?"

"Yes headmaster, we do."

"Minerva has brought it to my attention that the two of you may be rendezvousing with one of my students."

"I believe that is where you are wrong headmaster, it is one of your former students."

"And who might this student be?"

There was only silence.

"Well!"

"Hermione Granger." They said simultaneously.

"I see."

They sat in silence for minutes that seemed like hours until finally, Dumbledore stood.

"I cannot break a magically binded contract, and this one, I understand is such?"

They shook their heads.

"Well I cannot stop you from playing your little games."

They looked to each other, then back to the headmaster.

"However, this is means of dismissal for you both."

"Headmaster, I will forfeit from this bet if my job is in danger because of it."

"Severus there is no need. I cannot do anything to stop you from persuing Hermione. I cannot stop either of you. Nor can I fire you both, due to the shortage of teaching staff available to Hogwarts. But what I can do is tell Miss Granger the means of your intentions. You are dismissed."

Without argument, they stood. They walked to the door, shoulder to shoulder, and walked down the staircase and began conversing.

"Honestly Severus, Minerva?"

"Who said I went to her?"

"Oh come on. Leave it to you to talk about an almost illegal situation to the queen of order and fairness."

"Don't be mad because you will not win this bet."

"Who said I won't win Sev?"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine. But the bet is still hard. I always loved challenges. Remember the old days Sev? It was challenging to fight for mother's approval, or father's affections. A challenge for me anyway, don't you think?"

"Go to Hates Sarcassius."

"I'll see you at dinner Sev."

Meanwhile, in the headmaster's office.

"You told him I told you Albus? Honestly, I thought you of all people can keep a secret."

"Minerva my students come first."

"So who was it then, which student?"

"Former student, apparently Severus wasn't lieing to you when he told you that. It was Hermione."

"WHAT!"

"Now do you agree why I am telling her about the bet?"

"No. I think you should let them have their fun. Be a voyeur to the game Albus. Let her reject them in her own way."

"And if she doesn't?"

"You honestly think Hermione Granger will willingly fall for a Snape?"

"It could happen."

"No it can't."

"Lily Evans."

"That was years ago Albus, besides, Severus came to me for help. To ME of all people."

"True."

He received a slap on the arm

"Well, Albus, I doubt she will like the shallowness associated with Sarcassius."

"Gilderoy Lockheart."

"Vicktor Krum."

"That's quite annoying Albus."

"Well you honestly think I should doubt this Minerva?"

"No. But if she falls for one of them, by a chance in hell, then maybe it would be good for her."

"You think so?"

"Yes. She hasn't really been with many boys Albus. Harry and Ron rarely notice she's there, and she is so immersed in her studies. I worry about her."

"You would trust her in the hands of Sarcassius Snape?"

"Well you hired him Albus."

"True. I can trust him, but surely Severus can't."

"Let them have their fun Albus, then let's rub it in when they cannot win."

"Very well Minerva. Should I tell them I did not tell Miss Granger of their endevours?"

"No, no, it will be more interesting to see the outcome."

"And how do we suppose on seeing their little games?"

"Why Albus, it is said that you have eyes and ears throughout the castle, I am highly disappointed."

"And your methods?"

"Why the paintings, Albus. They hear everything."

"Not in Severus' chambers."

"I'll fix that soon enough."

"You are evil."

"Thank you."

The two teachers snickered amongst themselves as the two brooding professors floors below thought on how to win the bet they had made.

3 days later

"Hermione! Where have you been?"

"I've been working Harry, you know that."

"We know that Mione. We've just missed you."

"Yea. . ."

"How's Snape been treating you?"

"Which one?"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing Ron, just been busy."

"Well, how's the bat been treating you?"

"Quite alright, actually."

"Good."

"Listen Mione, we want you to come with us."

"Where, Ron?"

"We are going to the chamber to get some basilisck teeth. We need it for a. . . project."

"What kind of project?"

"We'll tell you later."

"Alright. When are we going?"

"Tonight."

"Fine, meet you at the bathroom."

"Okay."

End of chapter eight.

A/N: I'm back! Sorry about the delay. In the next chapter you'll finally get to see the guys actually attempt to fight for Hermione. Hermione gets detention! Snape gets rejected! (Which one you say...mwuahahahahahahaha). And Minerva and Albus have a little fun. From the past: More on why Sarcassius is such a jerk. Stay Tuned for more VtAwM

Btw: Please tell me if this is getting boring. R&R!


	9. Let the games begin

Title: Twin Snapes Series: Velvet Truths and Wool Misconceptions

Author: Scrybe

Rating: M

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Severus Snape is a private man. But what happens when his almost identical twin comes to teach at the school? And where does Hermione Granger fall into the story?

Chapter nine:

She walked into the bathroom, dropping her book bag onto the floor, and she waited. Harry and Ron were late, as usual, and she waited for their arrival. She waited there for twenty minutes before finally giving up and leaving. She turned the corner and ran directly into Professor Snape.

"Watch where you are– ahem, I apologize Miss Granger, I did not see you there."

"It's quite alright Professor."

"Uh, Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Master Severus."

"About that, there is no need for the new title, you may resume calling me Professor. But, as I was saying, we do need to speak. The headmaster has told you, of course, of my endeavor, and I apo– I apol- I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes, please don't make me look like a fool Miss Granger."

"You're sorry for?"

Snape looked at her incredulously.

"Professor, I don't know what you're talking about. The headmaster hasn't spoken to me as of late."

"He hasn't?"

"No, should he?"

"No, not at all. I think he deemed it a matter not important to discuss."

Before she could continue, he asked:

"May I ask where you are headed?"

"Um back to my room sir."

"I see. Are you aware of the time, Miss Granger?"

"Um, isn't it a little after ten?"

"No, it is a lot after twelve. I believe that warrants a detention."

"But Professor, I thought I was no longer a student under the headmaster's care."

"You aren't. But you are my student. I think it's something that warrants a detention. See you tomorrow morning Miss Granger."

She sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

"Where were you?"

"Mione we couldn't get out of the common room. McGonagall had this stupid meeting on inter-house relationships. We tried to get out, but she told us to go to bed. Plus, she told the fat lady not to let us out. It's not our fault! If you still lived in Gryffindor tower you'd know this already."

"Well I don't, and now I have a detention with Professor Snape."

"Which one?" Harry had finally decided to enter the conversation.

"Snape, bat of the dungeons, snarky, greasy haired git-"

"Such nice things to say about the person you are apprenticing."

Harry and Ron looked to her in shock and horror.

"I uh..."

"I do believe your detention starts now."

"Yes Profess-"

"Ahem."

"Yes Master Snape."

Harry and Ron looked to each other as she left. Weird glances told her they already mistook the master apprentice relationship.

"Today Miss Granger, we will be going to the lake. Do run along and get something you don't mind getting wet."

She went to her rooms, now located in the same tower Professor Snape now resided. Along the way to the lake, her swimming shorts and dark red t-shirt in hand, she bumped into the other Professor Snape.

"Ah hello Hermione. Nice day isn't it? Talk to the headmaster lately?" He asked with slight hope.

"Yes, yes it is. And no, I haven't. Funny how you are the second to ask me that."

He cleared his throat. And looked to her swimming trunks and t shirt.

"Going for a swim I take it?"

"Um, something like that. Look I have to go to my detention Professor."

"Sarcassius, remember? Mind if I walk with you?"

"No not at all."

They walked together in silence, his hand landing at the small of her back, guiding her around the corners of the castle. When the lake was in sight, she was about to depart when-

"Hermione?"

"Yes. . . Sarcassius?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Okay?"

"Well I am working on a few potions, and I thought you'd be able to help me out with a few of them. Tonight, at around nine?"

She was running late.

"Um okay, have a nice day Professor!"

He stood and watched her meet his brother by the lake. This was going to be a fun game indeed.

She jogged over to where he stood, her swimming trunks and shirt still in her hand. He sat on the edge of the lake, a long sleeved black shirt falling over his long shorts. His hair was a curtain around his face, and he only looked up when she coughed and made her presence known.

"It's about time Miss Granger. Hurry and dress, we will be here for a while."

She stood behind a tree facing the forest as she pulled the red shirt over her head she was interrupted:

"It's a great sight, I'd say."

"Professor!"

"I'm talking about your magical branding, it's developing quite nicely."

She looked to her waist, slightly looking around to get a glimpse of it.

"Oh. Yes, I agree."

"Do you know the history of apprentice branding Miss Granger?"

"No Professor, I don't believe I do."

She said, pulling her shirt the rest of the way down.

"Well..." His voice turned silky.

"In the earlier centuries, apprenticeships could be broken, very easily actually, and most of the time, students didn't know what they were getting themselves into. After a large number of these apprenticeships were broken, the Ministry decided that apprenticeships would be paid for, just as University is today. The higher the charges, the less apprentices were taken. Soon, there weren't many masters left in magical fields, and another measure needed to be taken. So, around the turn of this century, the magical branding has been in effect. The branding is somewhat like what the Dark Mark was to Deatheaters. It cannot be removed, enchanted , or defiled in any way shape or form. If I deem it necessary to find you, I may summon you, and a slight tingle will follow. After a while, it will start to burn. It's where I got the idea of the Dark Mark from actually."

"You created the Dark Mark?"

"Yes, the latest version that is, although slightly altered."

He noticed that he had her full attention, something he was trying to get desperately since he gave her the detention. He chose to use it to his advantage. He leaned against a tree before bringing his shirt sleeve up high enough for her to see the fading tattoo.

"Well, the Dark Lord found it necessary to be able to use the energy of his followers in his weakened state. So, I had to find a form of ink which would imprint this such feat into one's skin. A while later, I created the potion, and tested it, burning it magically into the skin of the carrier. There was a trial run, for a year, to make sure no flaws were found."

She went to touch the fading skin.

"Why is it fading now, Professor Snape?"

He grabbed her hand and turned it over. He could see the shock that registered on her face. He once again chose to use it to his advantage.

"Well,"

He began to make small circles in the palm of her hand, all the while looking into her eyes.

"You see, after the connection was broken, and Voldermort was killed, the bond between the Dark Mark and it's carriers broke, making it useless, sort of like a muggle tattoo. Of course, I cannot take credit by saying this was deliberate, but it happened none the less. Your apprentice tattoo,"

He turned her around and lifted the tail of her shirt. He smiled as she gasped. He ran his fingers repeatedly over her flesh.

"Will never fade, but the enchantment will disappear once you have completed your time with me. Quite the arrangement I'd say, wouldn't you?"

He let her shirt fall and he stepped back, she turned to him, her face blushing and answered him.

"Yes, quite the, ahem, arrangement Professor."

"Now, back to business. We will be swimming in the lake, and gathering the weeds at the bottom. Tonight we will brew our first complex potion."

"Tonight sir?"

"Yes Miss Granger, tonight. I do believe it is Tuesday, is it not?"

"Oh, yes Professor, I'm sorry I forgot."

"Why do you ask Miss Granger?"

"Well, Sarcassius asked if I could help him brew potions for his stores."

Sarcassius? His brother was moving fast. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well, you will have to decline. And I must tell you that you are not allowed to brew anything without my permission Miss Granger. I'd rather not have it interfere with your studies."

"Yes Professor."

"Very well, you may start at the outer banks on the left side, and I shall start at the right. I only need two bag fulls, so whenever we meet up, we will proceed back into the castle."

"Yes Professor."

As they swam, Severus smiled to himself. He still had it. He could still be confident, charming and mysterious. It was just like when he was younger, only now, it would get him something he could use. He identified with Hermione's intelligence. He knew she wasn't one to be wooed. He could lure her in with lectures and sway her with science. He wouldn't have to leap from his character to win this bet. Along with her genius he could manipulate her Gryffindor heart. This was going to be easier than he thought. The other side of Severus' brain debated whether he should just forfeit the bet. He was willing to play with the heart of an untouched girl just for the reward of his brother's departure. He wasn't that much of a bastard. He knew to expect their apprenticeship to be harder after he slept with her. But...in the name of greater things, he had a plan.

"Sarcassius?"

She opened the door with a greeting, waiting for him to command her entrance.

"I am in my private stores Hermione, walk straight to the back."

She did as he asked, and walked into the store room, remembering where it was since she had stolen items from them mere years ago, and began speaking.

"Sarcassius, " When was she going to get used to that?

"I am not able to help you tonight, I have another engagement."

"May I ask what that might be?" He asked, finally facing her.

"Professor Snape and I are brewing complex potions tonight. We will be working until morning."

He sighed.

"Very well. Maybe we can do this another time?"

"I'm sorry, I'll have to ask Professor Snape."

"I see. Very well."

"Okay, goodnight Sarcassius."

"Hermione, wait!"

"Yes?"

"How about dinner? Are you allowed to eat when you please, or do you have to ask my brother that too."

She looked annoyed.

"I may eat when I feel accustomed to Professor."

It was back to Professor now?

"I apologize Hermione. I just don't see it fair that my brother keeps you all to himself. So how about it. Dinner? A quick film?"

She hadn't been to the theater in months. She contemplated the offer, even if it was with him. She guess using him for the invitation wouldn't be so horrible.

"I guess. I'll get back to you soon."

"Great. Have a good night Hermione."

"You too, Professor."

"We are brewing the Calamari potion."

"Calamari? As in the noodles, cooked in sauce?"

"No Miss Granger, but close. It originates from the maker of the Calamari. It is only complex due to the Fairy's wing and Dragon's tooth that usually cancel out. It lets it drinker see into the mind of all they wish to."

"I see."

"It is the common potion for those who cannot master mind reading."

"What stabilizes the fairy wing and dragon's tooth?"

"Unicorn hair. It leaves both ingredients in their natural form, but it blocks the similar magic that cancels it out."

"Isn't this a dark potion?"

"Very much so. But do to this apprenticeship, it is necessary you learn both dark potions, and light."

"I understand."

They added ingredients, and stirred the potion, and finally, after several hours, they sat down in front of the fireplace.

"Tea Miss Granger?

"Yes, thank you."

He watched her as she drank the tea. She swallowed the entire cup, and settled back into the chair.

"Miss Granger. You've just been poisoned. You have exactly one hour before you die, so I suggest you begin brewing the anecdote. You have been given the monaray potion. I hope you already know what I am talking about. The subtle smell in your tea was not lemon, but rather extract from the monoray plant. Good luck."

He stood to check on the Calamari potion, ignoring her presence.

"Professor are you joking?"

"Not at all Miss Granger. By the way you only have fifty five minutes left."

She began in a hurry, mixing and adding and timing. He announced that she had exactly ten minutes left. As the potion she was brewing turned a natural yellow color, she poured it into a goblet, and drank it. She was relieved ten minutes later, when nothing happened.

"Very well done Miss Granger."

"You! You! Greasy Bat!"

"Now, now Miss Granger, don't mix me up with my brother. It was simply a test. If you would have failed, I have the anecdote on hand, nothing would have happened."

She sat there for a few minutes, trying to calm her breath. Before long, she had regained her composure, and she was under control of her words.

"I apologize Professor, I didn't mean to step out of line."

"No need Miss Granger, it's already forgotten."

"Okay. And Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"You said I shouldn't confuse you with your brother?"

"Oh, he's an animagi. He's the greasy bat you're looking for. I'm just a snake."

End of chapter nine.

A/N: Yes! Finished! Are you the type of person to look at the scroll bar to see how much of the chapter you have left before you finish it? I am. So I apologize for the wait with this chapter, that's why I made it a little longer. Next chapter is already in progress so it should be up either tomorrow night or Saturday morning. Please review. I take suggestions and critisms!


	10. All bets are on!

Title: Twin Snapes Series: Velvet Truths and Wool Misconceptions

Author: Scrybe

Rating: M

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Severus Snape is a private man. But what happens when his almost

identical twin comes to teach at the school? And where does Hermione

Granger fall into the story?

Special thanks go to Tori (BeautifulMisconception) for beta-ing this chapter for me. Without her fine toothed comb this would be a sloppy scene. Any other mistakes found are mine.

Severus looked at the students before him. He watched as they gathered the creatures that he'd let loose during the class, defending them like he showed them to. Soon, after only one mishap, the class was over and he dismissed his students. He went into his office, where he knew Hermione would be brewing the potion he assigned her nights before. He silently observed her. Her hair was less bushy today, compared to other days, and ran wavy down her back, almost touching her waist. Her sleeves had been rolled up and the front of her white shirt was sticking to the her chest. The potion she was brewing needed constant vigilance, and she was doing a good job, of course, he would never tell her that. He wanted to win the bet as quickly as possible. He was going to do it tonight, no matter what the consequences. He needed his brother out of Hogwarts and out of his life for good.

"Who knew steam would tame the shrew." He said, after walking silently behind her.

"Excuse me Professor?" She asked after she jumped slightly where she stood.

"Your hair Miss Granger, I believe it's settled itself."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed. It is unbearably hot in here." She turned to move, but Severus put his hands on both sides of the table, next to her waist.

"I don't believe Hogwarts has muggle thermostats Miss Granger."

"I-I know Professor, but I do have my wand, if you don't mind me getting it."

He moved out of her way. Only to go to where she was, bending over her robes, searching for her wand. He stood behind her, convincing himself that she would understand his reasoning if the bet was ever revealed to her. He let his hands go to the hem of her shirt, and he pulled it up, mocking interest once again in her apprentice tattoo. She stood bolt upright, pulling her shirt with her as she abruptly turned around.

"You should really warn people when you do that, Professor."

"I thought you heard me, Miss Granger."

"Um, well I didn't."

"Very well then, maybe I'll wear a bell..." He said, containing no malice in his voice. He needed to keep his goal in focus.

"I was wondering, Miss Granger, if we could take a break from our potion making, if only for one night, and relax, maybe?"

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I have another engagement."

She walked around him, picking up the ladle she was using to stir the potion. He sat on the stool next to her, slightly leaning over to get a view of her face.

"May I ask what engagement that is?"

"I am going to the theater."

"I see. Wouldn't you rather sit over tea and talk about interesting things... things that matter?"

"Well, Professor I am quite tired of talking about issues...I think I deserve a night on the town."

"I agree, what I disagree with is the company you will be keeping while on the town."

She continued to stir the ladle, counting measures in her head. He noticed.

"Oh?"

She questioned, not losing her count.

"Yes, I assume you will be going wit my brother, are you not?"

"Well actually, yes, yes I am."

"Personally I think you can do better. I've seen him with the likes of Pansy Parkinson, my brother is quite the tramp."

Pansy, ew.

"Really? I wasn't quite aware..."

"Now you are. Care to have a change of plans?"

"Um, I guess so Professor. What did you have in mind?"

"A stroll in the forest perhaps?"

She counted to three hundred and removed the ladle from the couldron.

"That seems nice."

Why was he being so polite...charming even? She wondered as she looked at him, his posture slumped yet still rigidly leaning on the knuckles of his left hand.

"Tonight then, at nine?"

"Okay."

They sat in silence for the rest of their time together, and soon, Hermione excused herself to get dressed.

"I take it this is your doing, brother?"

Severus turned at the sound of his brother's coarse voice coming from the doorway.

"What is?"

"Don't play dumb, Severus. You are so afraid that you'll lose that you've stooped as low as to give her work when she is supposed to be with me."

"Afraid! HA! I have full confidence in my abilities. I will bed Miss Granger over the course of the week, I guarantee it."

"You can't even call the girl by her first name. I see the prostitutes have got you trained Sevy."

"Do not call me that. And the only prostitutes I've had are those who slept with you afterwards out of pity."

"Me! Pity! Severus you are so ugly that the muggles at the revels killed themselves so that you wouldn't touch them"

"You idiot! We're twins!"

"If you say so. I don't seem to notice anyone here who resembles me."

"Goodbye Sarcassius."

"Are you going to cry Sevy?"

"Goodbye Sarcassius."

"Fine. Have fun with Hermione tonight Sev, cause tomorrow I'll have her begging for me."

"Yes, begging for you to leave."

At that, he left, slamming the door behind him.

Severus walked down to Hermione's room, and knocked sharply.

"Come in, Professor."

He let himself in only to be blasted with the smell of at least three

different women.

Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley, and Parvati Patil sat on the couches in the

small room. Severus stood by the door, rigidly, his hands behind his back,

waiting for Hermione to appear from one of the three doors that littered the

walls of her quarters. She appeared moments later out of what appeared to

be the bedroom, carrying a small cloak. She walked up to Severus and

proceeded to usher him out of her rooms.

"Was I interrupting anything, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, not at all. The girls just wanted some time to spend away from

Gryffindor Tower."

"I see."

They walked down to the lower grounds talking about nothing in particular.

They reached the edge of the forest, his arm claiming the crook of her

elbow.

"Something is different about you, Professor."

"Severus. My name is Severus."

"That's exactly what I am talking about. You've changed."

"If you'd rather me be mean and sour, I can revert back to my old ways."

"I quite like it . . . even if it is a bit peculiar."

"Since the war, Hermioneâ€ may I call you Hermione?" she nodded. He continued, "I have had

time to relax. No more fighting, I've retired."

"Understandable."

"I want to stay in on rainy days and read, maybe find a beautiful bride and

make a family, find a cure for the common wart."

That made her laugh.

"You have a beautiful laugh. Do try to use it more often."

It was then he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. And after, their eyes

met, and they leaned closer to each other . . .

"How long do you think it's going to take?"

"You know Hermione, Ginny. She's the dumbest smart person we know. It'll

take her forever to realize she likes the bloke."

"I think she already knows Lavender. I mean, she went out with him didn't

she?"

"Would you say no to a man who could make or break your career?"

Ginny sipped her hot chocolate.

"True Parvati. But come on, he didn't say anything mean to her when he

came."

"Yea Lavender, but he didn't say anything nice to her either. I mean, she

looked great."

"True." Ginny and Lavender said to Parvati.

"Think Hermione's going to fall for him?"

"Maybe, ever since she turned Ron down, I didn't think she'd ever shack up."

"Yea me either Ginny. But Snape? I mean she could do so much better."

"Yea . . . like his brother. There's just something sexy about him."

"Parvati, they're twins."

"Duh, Ginny, but he looks so much younger. And those eyes!"

"Yea I've noticed that his nosed doesn't look like Snape's either. His name

is even sexy. Sarcassius."

"Lavender come on, he sounds like he has a frog in his throat. And besides,

Snape seems like Hermione's type."

"Other than the smarts . . . she could do better. I mean he's not butt ugly

but he's not drop dead gorgeous either, like his brother."

"True. All I know is Hermione better come back with some great stories

about how she tamed the serpent of Slytherin!"

They all laughed together, sipping their hot chocolate.

Their faces were inches apart. He could feel her breath against his cheek.

He dipped his head lower, to better suit her stature, and her arms went

around his neck. Their lips met. Slowly at first, tentatively, and as the

heat gathered between them, his hands roamed her hips, her back. He walked

backwards with her, pushing her into the bark of a tree. He was cupping her

face now, holding it in his hands as he kissed her. His left hand went

under her shirt, trying to move upward toward her bra. Then suddenly-

SNAP.

They turned both of their heads to the source of the noise. Backing away

from her, his wand pointed in front of him, he went behind the bark,

expecting to find his meddling brother. Instead he found the snake, poised

and ready to strike. Severus quickly got rid of the reptile, and walked

back to Hermione.

"Maybe we should go back to my rooms."

"All-all right." She said tentatively, taking his hand when he offered it.

They quickly made their way to the tower, quickly but quietly. He led her to

his private rooms, offering her tea, and after she refused, his hand went

once again to touch her face, caressing it. They began kissing again. His

hands were trying desperately to unbutton her blouse. She stopped him with

unsteady hands, and did it for him. It fell apart, and she wiggled out of

it. His shirt fell from him in two, torn shreds, beside her own. She was

breathing heavily, her breaths coming out uneven as he reached up to undo

the clasp on her bra. She let him, unable to control her hands which

shielded her from him.

"Don't be shy, Hermione."

"I-I've never done this."

"I'll be gentle."

She let her hands fall to her sides, and she sat still as he unbuckled his

trousers and pulled down hers, along with her knickers. He kissed her, and

after a while, he looked to her, down to her, as he positioned himself at

her entrance. He should have felt guilty, he should have felt wrong, but

all he felt was at home.

"Should we be worried?"

"Maybe, Gin, it's almost four in the mourning."

"I think I hear her coming."

"You guys are still here?"

"Yea waiting up for you."

"Sorry, I was busy."

"Why are you walking funny?" Asked Ginny innocently nudging the sleeping

Lavender.

"I won the bet ladies, hand over my money!"

"No way!"

"You didn't!"

"You're lying!"

They all screamed at the same time.

"I did! Check the contract. I had sex with Severus Snape!"

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. This chapter was extremely hard to

write. But this is not the end! New chapter coming out soon! Read!

Review!


End file.
